


Sweeter Than Honey

by Devisama



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Baker Sid, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: No matter the universe, these two are always smitten with each other. This time it's Baker AU





	Sweeter Than Honey

“Oh! Hey Geno!” Sid says as a blush spreads across his smiling face, “I’m almost done here. I just have to clean up some stuff before I close up shop.”

Sid turns back around and places the pineapple upside down cake onto the counter before shyly looking back at Geno.

And if Geno wasn’t already in love with Sid…  
“Is okay Sid, have lot of time before we have to go to pick up game.”

“um... did you want to help me out maybe?” Sid asks “Between the two of us it would go much faster?”

Geno would move the sun and moon for Sid if he asked him.

He sighs and laughs “You just make me do all the work. I know this your secret Sid!”

Sid blushes again and starts protesting, his laughter giving way how much he wasn’t offended. “Haha! You got me G!”

Geno steps right up to Sid and looks down at him, his eyes soft with fondness.

He can do this.

“Im have you Sid?” Geno gently cups his hand around Sids jaw. He hears Sid take a shuddering breath.

Sid looks back, eyes wide and hopeful “Yes.” he sighs out “Always Geno.”

“Then you have me too Sid” Geno leans down and finds out that kissing Sid is just as sweet as he imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who writes for this fandom is a blessing because it's so hard lol I appreciate every single one of you.


End file.
